I love you Yuan
by Saeran Surana
Summary: ok. ok. I was in a silly mood when I wrote this. basically, when Lloyd is talking to Yuan to get info on the Eternal sword... stuff happens. DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!


Colette, Lloyd, and Regal walked over to Yuan. Lloyd stood by the downed elf, extending his hand to help him up as he asked "are you alright?" Yuan just stared ahead of him, dumbfounded as he scolded himself "with this... all of our efforts have been rendered useless... damn it all" Lloyd watched as Yuan staggered to his feet, fists clenched. In an attempt to get Yuan's mind off his anger, Lloyd said "you pland to form a pact with Origin and use the Eternal Sword" Yuan sighed

"Correct. And then we could use the Mana cannon to destroy that infernal tower, allowing the Great Seed to sprout. That was our plan. Upon learning of your existance from a Desian insider, I was certain I would be able to force Kratos to participate"

"You... didn't approve of Mithos' Age of Half-Elves?" Lloyd questioned, tilting his head in confusion.

"That plan was the result of a twisted perception of Martel's last wish. It's not what she truly desired" Yuan turned to Lloyd, sadness in his eyes.

"What was Martel's last wish?" Colette asked.

"She said she wanted to see a world free from descrimination..." Yuan began to walk away, but Lloyd stopped him and said "you shouldn't move" Yuan simply replied "no, there's no time. I must evacuate the Renegades before they are... k-killed by... Yggdra...sill" Suddenly, Yuan fell to his knees, holding his stomache in pain. "Ngh!" the pain was unbearable. Raine finished getting Altessa in a survivable state and shouted "Lloyd, don't let him leave!" Lloyd studdered "r-right!" He grabbed Yuan's arm and, without much effort, managed to get Yuan to lay against some nearby boulders. Raine walked over to them and began taking Yuan's shirt off, analizing his injuries. She sighed "these wounds are large and deep" Lloyd was worried about Yuan but needed to know more, so he asked "Yuan... is Kratos really the only one who can release Origin's seal?" Yuan managed to ignore Raine's 'don't you dare' stare and said in a weak voice "yes... the seal will be released upon freeing t-the mana from his body" Regal thought for a moment and said "if he does that, he is likely to lose his life" Yuan moaned as Raine began her healing spell and studdered

"y-yes... the seal is... based on his own life" Lloyed took a step back in shock as he replied "Kratos'... life... are you saying we have to trade his lise in order to get the Eternal Sword?!" Yuan was dizzy from the pain, but he managed "! You won't be able... to use the Eternal Sword. It does not require the power of a summoner. You must merely be acknowleged by Origin... H-however, there is something you cannot do anything about..." Lloyd's irritation was obvious in his voice as he asked "what do you mean? Yggdrasill... Mithos said that too" Yuan was fading but still spoke "o-only half-elves can weild it. That sword was made _by_ Origin _for_ Mithos..." Lloyd couldn't hold his voice back as he yelled "what?!" Yuan flinched as his head ached from Lloyd's yelling. Raine got up and slapped Lloyd in the back of his head and said "stop makeing him talk... why don't you go inside?" Lloyd rubbed the back of his head as he went inside. Yuan weakly said "I ca- I can't stay... I gotta save da... da rain forest... wait, no... I gotta save da rain of terror?... no no no!... das _bad_... I gotta save da Reptar- DAS NOT REAL!... I gotta save da Raine Sage?... no das a person... smart pretty person... no no no... I gotta save da.... da... da rainegades? Das it! da rainegades" Regal lifted Yuan over his shoulder and said "I will get him inside" Yuan lazily pounded Regal's back saying "I am da leader of da rainegades! NOT a TOMATO... no potato... muffin?... pancake!" Yuan continued his rant inside until Regal forced him into bed.

Raine stayed outside as everyone else went nside. She whispered to herself "Yuan... you think I'm smart and pretty?" she smiled at the thought and giggled to herself "rainegades... hahaha!... oh Yuan... I love you"


End file.
